Show You
by supaisu
Summary: An AU Vocaloid story in which a 17-year-old Len meets an ex-star who helps him overcome losing his aunt and his last caretaker. Can a kid who has lost so much in so little time open up to a deadbeat adult like him?
1. Chapter 1

What was that book called again?

Oh yeah.

The Great Gatsby.

That's what it felt like to Len, standing out here in the rain as people beyond the graveyard drove home in a rush to get out of what he felt content to stand in.

But maybe content wasn't the right word to describe what the blond felt.

Betrayed, alone, angry, confused – simply in utter disbelief. Though if anyone passed by the funeral on this dark, rainy afternoon, they wouldn't see a trace of any of those emotions. Len looked indifferent; there because some relative had sent him to pay respects to the whole god damn family because no one really cared.

But that wasn't it. Len cared.

Bangs soaked by the rain from above, they drooped, hiding his eyes from everyone, everything. Even the rain itself that would blend with his tears once he was sure no one was around, wanting to either collapse and hug onto the gravestone or kick the coffin the body lied in, making it tumble to the ground or the hole they'd eventually bury it in.

Someone must have hated him. He was sure of it. Whoever ran all of this wanted to either test him or torture him. Maybe a little of both. Well, fine. If they hated him, he hated them, too. And thanks to 'them,' that coffin was getting incredibly hard to look at – not that it wasn't hard to look at already.

He needed a break. A stop to all this crap. Maybe he could quit and hightail it out of here.

But what he really wanted was to go home. To go home to the people he hoped cared, who had been there, and cry.

But he wouldn't make it there before then. Len tilted his head back and wailed, blond spikes still stuck to his wet forehead, fingers digging into the disgusting mess of mud that now covered his knees and stuck itself under his fingernails.

This would wash off. And if it didn't – what did it matter? It didn't matter.

The body in the coffin mattered. There was an amusing sort of thing to this body being buried next to the last, and it made the teen choke out a laugh through his sobs, lowering his head to look at his mud-covered hands.

When would this change?

---

AN: yes, so... interesting start there, no? I haven't written fanfiction in a while, so forgive me if it's a little ehh in some parts. ...it's... fairly short anyway. All of these chapters won't be short though, I promise! I suck at summaries, too, so I hope people don't judge the story on that. orz


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi, eburiibadii! I apologize for the wait. As soon as I got the first chapter up, I went on vacation for about two weeks, and then the External Hard Drive on which my story was saved on died... orz

Luckily I was able to (eventually) rescue the files from it, and now I'm getting a new one. Awesome.

Anyway, sorry again, and I can't help but feel this chapter is a little fast-paced. Regardless, enjoy it!

------

Get out of the house, Rin told him.

Stop moping around on your ass, she told him.

Go buy some more oranges, she told him.

Really, Meiko was her aunt, too. Shouldn't _she_ be affected by the whole ordeal and not just him?

Len fisted the money in his pocket and sighed, watching his feet as he walked. Well, people did say that he was the more intelligent and caring one out of the two of them. Plus, he had the ability to feel emotions other than sinister and all-about-me.

Or maybe his twin was just able to move on from things like this faster than he was able to. The forty-nine days of mourning had passed, after all. And by now, Len was sure Meiko would be hitting him upside the head and telling him to, 'cheer the hell up,' just like Rin had – except more violent and less annoying than his sister. Len was sure the violent streak in their family came from Meiko's side of the family.

At this, he gave a wry smile – that was until someone walked into him (it couldn't be the other way around, of course) and something very, very cold plopped down from above and right onto the back of the blond's neck. His first instinct was to rid himself of the cold and now sticky mess on the back of his neck, and after that to maybe punch the moron who dropped the ice cream on him in the first place.

...until Len saw said person's face.

If looks could kill.

Blue hair and piercing blue eyes stared wide-eyed at the empty cone in hand, trails of pink – strawberry, Len guessed – ice cream dripping down from where it had rolled from its place on the cone and onto Len's neck. Wide eyes moved from the cone and down to Len, and the boy felt himself shrink under the others gaze. Lifting a hand to scratch at the back of his head sheepishly, Len focused his stare back at the ground,

"Uh, look, I really didn't mean to --" Len stopped, interrupted by the sound of... sniffling?

Sniffling was right. The man was _crying_ and over what – his ice cream? Hell, _he _wasn't the one who had it dropped on his neck. And besides the place he bought it from (Frostii's, Len could see the wrapper on the cone) was pretty cheap, and it was nothing to have a meltdown over. Besides, this guy looked like he had to be at least a few years older than him. Weren't one's elders supposed to have more pride than this or at least be more... manly? He honestly didn't need to have a run in with a crazy person – not now, not ever, and not one whose mental state revolved around whether he had ice cream or not.

It was best to apologize and get on with shopping.

"I'm sorry, okay?" The blonde went to scratch at his neck before remembering that if he did so, his hand may or may not get stuck in that position, "I wasn't... watching where I was going, so – " Really, it was the other way around, but Len didn't have much time to think about this before the hand he held half in the air was grabbed – and ugh, ew, it was sticky with ice cream – and he was being dragged along with the ice cream psycho down the block.

Sputtering and near-flailing, the teen had to wonder why the _hell_ no one was helping, or even gave the time of day to stare. Did this guy frequent town? Len hadn't seen him before, but maybe this was a common occurrence. When he got home (if he lived) he'd have to check the net for articles with a headline similar to, "Psychotic Blue Haired Man Commits Second Kidnapping." Something like that.

When the man had finally stopped dragging him along and Len had finally stopped cursing him out and took a breather, he looked up to see where they were. They were still in public, so murder could probably be dismissed from the list – oh god. They were at Frostii's.

"He's paying," the man said, gesturing at the blond who sat – and rather ungracefully – on the sidewalk, staring up at the cheerful sign of the shop before snapping to attention and proceeding to get right up and into the psychopath's face. "Listen, I apologized! I'm not exactly employed right now either, and this money," said yen coins were also brought to make friends with the man's face, "isn't exactly something I can _waste_!" Len waited. So did the man behind the counter. When the psychopath turned, Len made the exact face he had made back when Rin showed him the uniform for his new job – the 'unemployed' thing he had spouted moments ago wasn't exactly the truth, but he preferred not to acknowledge it as his job.

The psychopath was smiling. And it wasn't a murderous smile. It was innocent and happy and... carefree.

"It's okay. I don't have a job, either!"

Len was positive now. This man was crazy.

He wasn't sure how, but Len had somehow ended up paying for Kaito's – that was Psychopath's name – ice cream and then wound up on a park bench not too far from Frostii's, _talking _to the guy. Every so often he'd check his phone, wondering why Rin hadn't called and whined (that, or threatened, it depended on her mood) for her oranges and why Len was taking so long. Truthfully, Len was okay with sitting here and talking to the psycho – Kaito, though the look of irritation and confusion on his face said otherwise. He wasn't about to admit to it, anyway.

In the twenty or thirty minutes Len had sat with Kaito, he had learned that:

One, Kaito was an ex-artist – a singer. Len hadn't ever heard of him. Kaito said that's why he wasn't a singer anymore. Two, that his favorite flavor of ice cream was Strawberry. He had once written a song about ice cream, and it became and was one of his only popular songs. He offered to sing it. Len declined. Three, Kaito was unemployed and lived with a man he called 'Gaguro' or something like that. Len hadn't been paying much attention. And what had Kaito learned about Len?

His name and his age. That, and that he had a twin sister. He warned him that if he ever ran into her, she should not be trusted for a minute. Rin liked the oblivious types, and Kaito was very much an oblivious type by the definition of the word. He was a little air headed too, sort of ditsy. Just like when how he said that Rin couldn't be _that _bad.

Yeah, Rin would definitely have a field day with this guy.

But when Kaito laughed at something stupid, or said something stupid (which he did often) Len would feel the corner of his mouth quirk up. The older man was genuinely interesting, if not crazy.

"You don't talk much about yourself," the older man commented. _Captain Obvious,_ Len noted, only shrugging and attempting to carve a gash in the bench with one of his fifty-yen coins. He tried to give a bored air about it; a hint that would usually tell someone, 'There's nothing interesting. Don't bother.' But Kaito didn't take the hint. "What about school?" Kaito flashed a smile. "You're seventeen, right? So you'd be in... upper secondary school?"

Len instantly frowned. Would be. Meiko had left him money to go, as well as Rin, but Len refused to go. Not with someone else's money. He would have even refused had Meiko been alive and beaten him with The Pan. The Pan – Len smiled wryly. It was another story that Len wasn't sure he wanted to remember now. Despite this wish, he could hear it in his head: he and Rin giggling as Meiko chased them around the kitchen, _"My cooking is not 'crap!' Get back here, you little worms!" _To someone on the outside, it might have been considered child abuse, but to them it was just the way their family worked.

"You look like you're going to cry." Len reeled back, out of his reminiscing and away from Kaito's face – suddenly it had become the opposite of the ice cream shop, though Kaito was taller... Len thought he heard the money in his hand fall to the ground somewhere far away from his seat.

"Geez, what the hell are you doing?! I almost had a heart attack!" Kaito frowned, sitting next to Len, though the younger boy only scooted farther away. He almost looked disappointed. "I was just making sure you were okay. You didn't have to freak out. I didn't freak out when you did that at Frostii's."

"That's because you're weird," Len answered, knees tucked close to his chest, words muffled by his pant legs. "I know," the other replied, another innocent smile appearing on his face. It was weird. They were weird. He'd only known Kaito for a little less than an hour, but it felt like he was an old friend.

Just a demented one he hadn't seen out of the hospital for a few years.

But Kaito had been right. If he had thought for any longer, he might have lost it.

There was the sound of someone taking a deep breath of air, and before Len could pick his head up and ask Kaito what the hell he was doing next time, he started to sing.

_When I woke up this morning, the first thought in my mind was about ice cream,_

_the new flavor I had boldy bought._

_I overheard people asking, "What's the deal?"_

_Pink strawberry flavor and once in a while, rich milk flavor, too!_

_I'm going out to eat – today, my ice cream routine will be a bit different from other days!_

This continued, and the more Kaito sang, the closer Len came to smiling and holding in his laughter.

What kind of singer_ was_ Kaito, exactly? It must have been for children, because Len couldn't imagine a group of rowdy teenagers crowding together to listen to this sort of song.

It was the first time Len had genuinely laughed and couldn't _stop _laughing since the funeral, and though Kaito expected it, he gave a half frown, half pout at Len's laughter. But he wasn't crying.

Once Kaito and Len had thoroughly argued about whether the song was meant for children and up or just children – "Are you kidding? I think Meiko-nee would have played something like that for us when we went to live with her." "A lot of girls thought it was cute!" – and the sun became too much to bear even in the shaded park, the two split paths.

Len walked away with a number (forcefully programmed into his phone) and the (unwanted) promise of seeing Kaito again in a few days.

For the moment, he was happy.


	3. author's note

Hello, everyone. Unfortunately, this is not a chapter update, but instead an important (semi-important) note.

Since school has started up, I haven't gotten to write much – I'm still adjusting to time changes, waking up early, doing homework, etc, etc.

I hope to have the next chapter up by next weekend (I write at school when I have free time) and after that, the story will probably be officially updated every two weeks so that I have a goal. It may come earlier depending on what happens during those weeks, but.

ANYWAY. I apologize for lack of updates. This will probably be deleted after I get the next chapter up. Thank you for being patient!


End file.
